Return
by AuraPhoenixx
Summary: Threequel of Snowbreaking. Told mainly from Herobrine's perspective, Herobrine must find the last two escapees, who were accidental witnesses of the murder of Notch, to make sure the secret is never told.
1. Chapter 1-Revenge

~Herobrine~

"This is what you get for deserting me... this is what you get for betraying me..." Notch's eyes widen as I uncover the blade of the knife, raise it high above me, ready to kill the traitor I thought was my brother. "Please...have mercy, I beg of you.." I almost feel sorry for him, but I remembered all the pain I went through when he deserted me, pretended I wasn't real. Notch scrambles helplessly around the room. "I had no intention to, Herobrine." I could not believe this man. So much pain he put me through, so much sorrow for the both of us, and all he has to say is this? "You won't even say my real name!" The worthless traitor stood up onto his feet, stumbling as he ran for the door. Rage had ahold of me, as I hold onto the back of his shirt, pulling him back. "Do you think you can run from me? Do you think you can pretend you're so innocent? Everything you have ever done, hurt me. You are a selfish coward with no honor." Notch falls to his knees, and looks at me with a face I had never seen on him before. "Go ahead kill me. But you must remember, I am the one who sent you into your own dream paradise! I am the one who stood on your side when everyone had doubts about you. I was the one who let you stay and work for me. Yet you, corrupted to your own level, feel it is right that you kill me." He shook his head. _What was he saying? He couldn't mean it!_ "Very well. Kill me, Herobrine. Kill me." Seeing he had surrendered, I felt power to the fullest extent finally fall into my hands. Adrenaline coursed through me, building excitement. This was it. "This is what you get for betraying your own kin!" And I plunged the knife into his neck. Blood poured out from the fresh wound, it's scent the scent of victory. Today, I take back what was rightfully mine. I hold my head higher than I had ever held it, knowing today I was free, and left the building.


	2. Chapter 2-Herobrine's new mission

~Herobrine~

Something was tapping the window. I turn around to see two figures that I remembered from Minecraft. _The escapees? _They couldn't. I thought I had made sure they were stuck for good. My senses told me they saw the whole thing. _I can't let them tell anyone! _I had to kill them, I had to. I rush back to the room and grab a knife, slowly making my way out. The two figures spot me, and begin to run. I see myself position the knife at my side, at exactly the perfect angle for attack. Hurried footsteps rush away out of the building, across the street. Then stop. _The must think they've lost me._ Years of being in a game had made my senses very acute to these sounds, as they were featured in the game. The faint talking ahead tells me they are close. I carefully open the office front-door, and step outside. Something moves on the other side of the street. _It's them. _They hide under the roof of a small house. I approach stealthily.

~Nixon~

A man with slightly glowing eyes and beard stubble approaches us with a knife. _It was Herobrine. _He walks closer to us. He was trying to kill us. I knew it. I looked beside me. Aria was nowhere to be seen. Herobrine kept coming closer and closer, each and every bit of the knife coming into detail. He smiles evilly. Then he charges. I turn and try to run, but all there is is wall. Herobrine was almost at me now...


	3. Chapter 3-Plan A

~Nixon~

Herobrine was right in front of me. The knife gleamed dangerously, as it inched closer to my head. Suddenly, something tugged me away from Herobrine with a great force. I turned around to see an old man with a worn face, who pointed his own knife at Herobrine. Herobrine slowly backed away, then began sprinting in the opposite direction in a speed I've never seen before. After he left, I thanked the old man as much as I could and left. _Holy Shiet! Herobrine was going to kill me, just like he killed Notch! _I had to find Aria. Winding my way through the busy streets, I spotted her hidden among a large group of women at a restaurant. She beckons me over. "Herobrine must be after us still." _No shiet, Sherlock. _I nod. "So, should we go into hiding or something?" She shook her head. "We should try to kill him. I doubt he has anywhere to go after the real world." We then decided to go look for some good long-range weapons. "His knife is too dangerous for us to fight up-close," says Aria. "We should try hitting him from a distance." We split up and looked around for some good weapons. I soon acquired a few throwing knives and a broken lightbulb. Good for throwing. I met Aria back at the starting point. She had a sack of rocks and a bottle of detergent. "We could make him drink this." She explained. It seemed that she was quite good with fighting and weapons. We crafted a bow with some scrap wood near a factory, and stole a few spears from the museum. The sun was setting as we walked over a shady looking street. Aria stopped in front of a gun shop. "I have a plan," she whispered. "We're going to steal some guns."


	4. Chapter 4-Weapon Raid

~Aria~

We snuck into the shop as it closed. The shop owner busily polished some gun handles, not acknowledging the presence of us. I hid under a display case, waiting for the shop owner to leave. He finally packed his dull-looking briefcase and headed out, locking the door. We waited exactly 30 seconds before creeping out and taking all the guns we could. "We need smaller ones," I tell Nixon. "They'll be easier to carry and look less suspicious." We ended up with four small pistols. I quickly stuffed them into Nixon's sack of rocks before searching the shop once more. "We need extra ammo." I explain to Nixon, who looks at me quizzically. I found a few small boxes of bullets and shoved those in the sack too. "Now, we wait out the night in here."

~Herobrine~

I leave a small building, frustrated. _I can't find the witnesses! _I look down at my knife, it's tiny blade black in the night. It shines dully as I approach a streetlight, showing rust along the edges. I chuck it onto the ground. _I need a proper knife._ I knew most people would instead look for a gun, but since living in Minecraft, I had no idea how to use one. I ran down the street to a nearby utility store, which was open late. A man in a green work outfit greets me at the entrance. I rush past him towards a display of knives. I test each and finally decide on a small dagger-like one. I scan the room for any watching people and quickly undo all the fancy labels and barcodes. I stuff it into my sleeve and leave the store, shaking my head, pretending not to be interested in anything. _Now it was time to kill those witnesses! _


	5. Chapter 5-Detergent

**Dearest readers, **

**You can probably tell this is nearing the end of the "trilogy". I apologize for the short story, but it was all I could muster. This is the third-last chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

* * *

~Herobrine~

Dawn approaches to the sky. Streaks of orange-silver outshine the dim streetlights. Two figures are huddled against a corner, holding guns. _They might be after me. _Sure enough, the two figures bent around the corner, making actions as if loading their weapons. I recognized them as none other than the witnesses. I hold my knife tight. They turn around to face me, and point their guns, ready to strike. One thing rang in my mind. _Run. _Maybe they might not get me. I run as fast as I can, dodging and hugging as many walls as possible, trying my hardest to avoid being killed. Several loud booms sound behind me, telling me the escapees had fired their guns, but no bullets hit me. I was still okay. I kept running as hard as I could until I reached what seemed to be a safepoint. Exhausted, I lay down behind a concrete building, panting. I look back and realize how far I had run. _All the way across Stockholm, almost. _I was pretty sure they wouldn't get me now.

~Nixon~

"We must sneak up on Herobrine." Aria says. I nod, though exhausted, from following our target across the city. "Now?" I point towards Herobrine, who was slumped against a concrete wall. Aria nods. "Yeah, now." Creeping silently, we approach Herobrine, guns in-hand. Herobrine must've sensed our presence. He got up and slowly turned to face us. There was no more fear in his eyes. And surprisingly, he said the same thing Notch did. "Go ahead, kill me, why don't you?" Aria stopped in her tracks, suddenly afraid, and dropped her gun. On her cue, I did the same. Herobrine continued. "If you're so desperate to kill me, just do it. I was going to kill you anyways, remember?" I took the laundry detergent from Aria and thrust it into Herobrine's hands. "Then do what I say and drink it." He did, without protest, his head raised high with dignity and pride. I saw nobility, almost, in his eyes, which burned like a wildfire. The scene of his death was more disturbing than I thought. He withered into the ground, strange screaming and gurgling sounds coming from his throat. Within seconds, he collapsed, dead.


	6. Chapter 6-Bodies

~Nixon~

Aria and I looked on at Herobrine's dead body, a little stunned. Aria took her gun from the ground and raised it at Herobrine. "He might not be dead." I nodded and was about to raise my gun too when I realized Aria was holding her's the wrong way. "Aria..." She turned around for a second, looking proud of what she was going to do. I yelled a little louder. "Aria!" Too late. With a bang, Aria fell to the ground, a bullet shot directly into her throat. _She killed herself. _I stared at Aria, then Herobrine, both dead for sure, and realized what heck of a trouble I was in. My instinct told me to hide the bodies. So I did. I didn't even care that I was doing it on the street in pure daylight. No one was even on the street. I finally reached the outskirts of Stockholm, and headed into a nearby forest-like scape. Then I started digging.


	7. Epilogue

Damian and Eden's funerals were quite small, with a few family and friends, including Nixon, there to watch as their coffins were placed into the dirt. They had been killed by Herobrine, in-game and in real-life. Notch's was much bigger, with tons of colleagues and fans there to watch, as well as his close friends and family. Aria and Herobrine's bodies were never found until recently. Their remains are still being studied by forensic experts. Many players from around the world died, which gave away to a surprising plummet in human population. Nixon, being he only survivor, soon matured into adulthood, marrying and forgetting all about Minecraft, though Minecraft surely didn't forget him. Herobrine actually _did _have somewhere to go when he died in the real-world, and that was back to the game, terrorizing those who dared play again. Soon, in twenty years or so, Minecraft would have become the virtual wonder of the world, captivating gamers and researchers alike.


End file.
